I Envy You
by Inyago
Summary: Clark burst from his office almost knocking down Lois in the process. "Sorry!" He called panicked over his shoulder. "What's the rush Smallville!" Lois stared after him. "Lex is in the hospital!" Clark yelled running up the stairs. Clex w/crossover. R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Smallville! This is Chapter one to I Envy You. Its a CLEX so if you do not like slash pairings do not read any farther! This also has a bit of a crossover which you will find out later if I get enough GOOD reviews on my story. If I get THREE bad reviews about something I will take the story down. You can NICELY and CALMLY tell me if there is a problem would be a lot better than yelling at me about something. I do hope you enjoy this though because it is my first Smallville fanfic. Thank you for reading and reviewing. =)**

* * *

**I Envy You**

Soft moans filled the small enclosed room as the rustle of tangled sheets strained to be free from the two partners that pushed and pulled against each other in pleasure. There was a small groan accompanied with a soft gasp as the two figures pushed close to each other breathing heavily. Their lips came together in a hot deep kiss as hands roamed softly across the bare wet skin that didn't belong to them. The heavy breathing soon calmed as the two stared into each others eyes - the deep soft blue eyes staring down into the loving awe struck green eyes.  
They moved to lay beside each other fixing the sheets to lightly and loosely cover their over heated exhausted bodies. He leaned over the small frail body his messy black hair falling slightly as he placed a soft kiss on the male's forehead. Soft green eyes watched the bigger man's every move as a he blushed ever so lightly, he took in his features, his touch, even his breathing and the beating of his heart. He opened his mouth to talk but found the silence was to good to give up just yet. Instead, he leaned over over and softly kissed him. The bigger male smiled and loosely wrapped his arms around the pale smaller mans waist kissing him back just as softly. There was a soft in take of breath.  
"I love you, Clark." Lex smiled softly at his alien lover talking softly as if being to loud would ruin this perfect moment.  
"I love you too Lex." Clark smiled back whispering just as softly as he was wrapped in Lex's velvet like voice.

CLCLCLCL

The buzzing of an alarm startled Clark awake and as he pulled the covers around her to block out the crisp winter morning air he looked at the buzzing alarm. Seven o' clock, he needed to get up and start getting ready for work. The spot beside him was empty, of course, his slim pale boyfriend had been up an hour or two before him so he could get ready for a meeting in Metropolis early this morning. Clark finally reached over to silence the annoying buzzing of his alarm. He slipt from the bed shivering when his feet touched the old hard wood flooring. Its at times like this, he wished Lex had carpet. He looked around slightly before seeing his suit laid out across the desk in the room where he had put it last night.

* * *

Clark looked up from his desk as Lois rushed passed looking like she was slightly hopping.  
"You're late. Again." He heard Chloe state before the two girls walked off to do their own thing. With a sigh Clark looked back at his computer screen where he had been in the middle of typing up some boring column for the Daily Planet. Clark pulled out his cell phone and stared at it a moment before slipping it back into his pocket stealing a glance at the picture of Lex on his desk. "Miss Lane!I don't pay you to play beauty shop!" A loud male voice called out making Clark's head shoot up. "We have stories to do! Lets go!" Clark rolled his eyes at his tall skinny brown slicked back haired editor. "Yes sir! Sorry sir!" Lois got up quickly and rushed over to him her brown hair pulled freshly back into a ponytail.  
Clark pushed his chair back and started to get up when a frustrated huff came from the desk near him. He looked over to notice Chloe's head face down on her desk. With a small smile he walked over and placed his hands flat on the desk above her head. "Having a rough morning?"  
Chloe's head shot up at the sound of Clark's voice, "Oh, hey Clark. Yeah, its been an off morning."  
"Aw, do you want to talk about it?" Clark pulled up a chair by Chloe.  
"I'd rather not." Chloe stated coldly.  
"Did Jimmy do something again?" Clark asked out of concern for his friend.  
"God, Clark! I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Chloe turned and snapped at him.  
"Okay, fine." Clark answered hurt by Chloe's tone. "Just be ready, we need to go get the pictures of the new building Luthorcorp is opening."  
Chloe whined, "I don't want to walk out in the cold!"  
Clark chuckled, "I'm getting Lex to pick us up."  
"Really Clark?" Chloe sat back in her chair her thin eyebrows raised, "Mister tall pale and famous is going to give us the -newspaper- a red carpet ride to his big opening?"  
Clark stared at Chloe for a long time. He hated it when she talked about Lex like that, he was a great guy. Chloe just didn't understand and it pissed him off. "Yes. He'll be here soon so get ready." Clark finally answered and got up to go get his things together.  
No one knew about the Lex and Clark situation. It really upset him when people talked bad about his boyfriend. Lex was really great, maybe the best man he had ever known. Clark loved him and that's all that mattered to him. Clark grabbed his reporters pass and his camera though Lex would let him close for an exclusive interview even without the annoying plastic thing around his neck. He walked back to Chloe and watched her for a second as she sipped her coffee.  
"Ready to go?" Clark asked his voice still upset and almost icier then the air and snow that had blanketed Metropolis the night before.  
"Yep," Chloe smiled cheerily as she threw her coffee away into a black trashcan, "lets go."  
They walked out of the Daily Planet building and over to a limousine where Lex was casually standing in his long black coat that fell to the back of his knees. He had his jacket unbuttoned slightly so you could see part of his suit and the black tie that was against the blue shirt he was wearing.  
"Good morning Mr. Luthor." Chloe smiled and slipt into the limousine as Lex held open the door.  
"Good morning to you too Chloe. Please, call me Lex." He smiled gently Clark leaned close to Lex as if about to share a secret and brushed his lips against the smooth pale skin of his cheek. A wider smile appeared on Lex's face at this and waited for Clark to climb into the car before settling in himself.

* * *

Lois giggled and twirled around the small office, "Well hurry up Mr. Editor. We have a story to do." He pressed Lois up against his desk with a wide smirk, his silver name plate getting knocked off his desk.  
"Careful Lukas, someone may hear us."  
"Let them hear." Lukas smirked whispering into Lois's ears he pushed her down so her back was flat on his desk.

* * *

"Ugh! It's so cold!" Clhoe jumped from foot to foot in the snow.  
"She sure does whine a lot." Lex pointed out as he wrapped his long black jacket closer to his tiny figure.  
"Hey!" Chloe glared at Lex Clark laughed, "Yeah, she does."  
"I'm still standing here!" Chloe tried to make herself know but froze as she saw the two men start to move closer to each other.  
"Mr. Luthor!" A man called out, "We need to leave!"  
Lex smiled slightly looking at his boyfriend sadly, their faces only inches apart, "I'll see you later tonight." Lex whispered to where Chloe couldn't hear.  
Clark nodded slightly his smile faltering as he watched Lex pull away and crunch down the slushy sidewalk.  
"What was that about.!" Chloe demanded more than asked.  
"What was what about?" Clark shrugged and started to walk off.  
"It -looked- like you two were about to kiss!" Chloe jumped out in front of Clark making him come to a halt.  
"Drop it Chloe." Clark commanded the blond reporter.  
"No! This is big news! Clark Kent, farm boy and Lex Luthor, millionaire!"  
"I said drop it Chloe! Is all my life to you nothing but a big headline! I don't pester you constantly about your personal life so don't do it to me!" Clark felt so much better finally coming out like that to the annoying girl. She just didn't know when to stop.  
Chloe slumped slightly and lowered her voice as she always did when she was upset, "Clark...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..."  
"Yeah, whatever." Clark moved around Chloe and headed back to the Daily Planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Got 2 reviews for the first chapter so here's the second! I'm trying my best and I hope you guys like it! ^-^ If I get even more reviews I'll post again which means more then 2.**

* * *

I Envy You

"I don't care!" Lex yelled into his tiny silver cell phone, "I told you to cancel the rest of my meetings and other appointments for the evening!" There was a short pause as he listened to the voice on the other line, "Are you going against my orders!"

"I don't care how important it is! I swear if you don't do as I say I will fire you, **and** any of you family from this company! I can even promise that your great grandchildren can't get jobs here." Lex's voice became a low growl as threatened the person on the phone. There was a long silence before Lex smirked.

"Okay, so just reschedule for tomorrow. Glad we came to an understanding. Good night."

Lex shut his phone slipping it into his suit pocket and picked up a small red rose from his desk before heading out of the Luthor Mansion. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket once in the confines of his Ferrari and quickly dialed a number.

"Yes, this is Lex Luthor. I'm just checking that my reservation for dinner is set?" Lex smiled softly, "Wonderful. Yes, I'll be there shortly."

The call disconnected and he drove down the road eager to have a nice anniversary dinner with Clark.

* * *

Clark burst from his office almost knocking down Lois in the process. "Sorry!" He called panicked over his shoulder.

"What's the rush Smallville!" Lois stared after him.

"Lex is in the hospital!" Clark yelled running up the stairs.

"What?" Lois over at Chloe with wide eyes.

"Lets go. We'll take your car." Chloe said calmly.

The two girls picked their things up quickly before rushing out of the building and to Lois's superman blue Z car.

"I hope he's okay." Lois muttered sadly as she pulled out of the Daily Planet parking lot and onto the highway toward the hospital.

* * *

Clark was sitting in one of the many blue hospital chairs his head in his hands when Chloe and Lois arrived in the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Lois asked

Clark looked up his eyes blood shot, so much for no one figuring out the secret relationship, he took a deep breath before answering, "He...He's still in the E.R."

"I'm so sorry." Lois hugged Clark tightly. His posture was enough to give away the feelings he had for Lex., so all Clark did was hug back and cry into her shoulder.

Chloe looked around the waiting room, completely oblivious to Clark's crying over Lex being hurt. She only turned back when a female doctor with tan skin and long black hair walked up.

"Mr. Kent?" The doctor spoke softly.

Clark's head shot up instantly at his name and he looked at the female through blurry eyes, "Yes?"

The whole room seemed to hold its breath at he doctors next words, all hoping things were okay, "Mr. Luthor is stable right now. Unfortunately," She looked at the three sadly, "we are sorry to say he is in a coma."

The silence became deadly making everything uncomfortable as the doctor murmured an apology and walked away. Clark stood slowly and walked down the hall in a trance. The two girls followed sadly behind him, they all knew the doctors wouldn't allow visitors to see Lex until tomorrow. A soft soothing ring made Chloe pull out her phone, she turned away from Clark and Lois as she answered and walked the other way.

* * *

"Clark? Are you going to be okay?" Lois asked softly afraid that if she talked to loudly Clark would just fall into a million pieces.

"This is all my fault..." Clark said softly almost inaudible.

"Don't think like that. There's nothing you could have done to prevent what happened."

"No, it's my fault Lois..."

"Clark, you couldn't-"

"You don't understand!" Clark yelled interrupting Lois, "It's my fault! If we weren't together...if today wasn't our anniversary...he'd be in some meeting right now...Lois..." Clark looked at her tears streaming down his cheeks, "I can't loose him...I love him so much."

Lois stood there staring at Clark dumb founded, "You...and...Lex?"

Clark nodded letting out a soft sniffled sob.

"Oh my god..." Lois ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around Clark's broad shoulders, "It's going to be okay. He'll be okay, he always is."

Clark sobbed, "He's the only one who knows besides my parents...who else am I suppose to trust...if...if..."

Lois pulled back slightly, "Knows what?"

"My secret..." Clark whispered.

"You can trust me Clark. I swear, but nothings going to happen to Lex okay?"

Clark nodded and took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something important, Lois."

"Why do you keep crying Clark?" Chloe's shrill voice broke through the saddened atmosphere around Clark and Lois. "It's not like you two are such big friends anymore."

Lois whipped around to look at Chloe like what she had just said was about as horrible as kicking a puppy.

"What?" Chloe looked at them confused. "It's the truth."

"I...I'm going home." Clark turned and trudged through the snow and icy slush to his red mustang he had received as a birthday present from Lex last year.

As soon as Clark drove away Lois glared at Chloe, "How could you do that? Clark really feels hurt right now! I can't believe you would be so insensitive!"

"I didn't say anything bad!" Chloe protested

Lois rolled her eyes, "As an 'ace reporter' Chloe, honestly, you sure are obliviously stupid." With that said Lois turned and walked off as Jimmy's shiny black Audi R 8 drove up, the tires and belly of the car speckled white from the snow.

Chloe stood there for a minute watching Lois walk to her car before turning and heading to Jimmy's car. She opened the door and sat in the heated air on the passenger side of the car, "We have a new case Jimmy. Let's get started."

Jimmy smiled at his girlfriends seriousness and nodded, "Right away." He pulled out from the hospital parking lot and down the highway back to the Daily Planet.

* * *

"Smallville?" Lois knocked on the front door before silently slipping into the small farm house. "Clark you here?" Lois looked around before noticing the bulky figure sitting on the couch in a slumped position.

"Hey Lois..." Clark said softly as Lois knelt in front of him.

"Come on Clark. Cheer up, it'll be okay." Lois smiled slightly, "This is really hard. You know I don't do sad."

"Lois," Clark started, "I have this secret and I need to know you wont tell anyone. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Lois said moving to sit beside Clark on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so despite that i wanted more than 2 reviews I unfortunately felt like it was a waste to have this chapter already typed up and gathering dust. So here's the next chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEASE Review after you are finished Reading. PLEASE! I just wanna make sure people are interested and are reading so you can just put an exclamation point and I wont mind. Thanks for reading ^-^ enjoy.**

* * *

"How long has he been here?"

"Since the doctors allowed visitors early this morning."

"Okay, thank you."

The nurse nodded and walked away as Lois stared through the window into Lex's hospital room. Clark was sitting in a chair pulled closely to Lex's bed, he was holding Lex's small hand in both of his with his head hung low so Lex's pale fingers were lightly pressed to Clark's forehead. She felt sorry for him, she felt useless in her hope to help him. Lois just stood outside the room watching, but for what, she didn't know. Clark moved suddenly, as if startled, he placed Lex's hand gently on the bed before pulling out his shiny blue cell phone.

Lois stood and watched as Clark talked on his phone, when the phone call was over Clark looked over just now noticing Lois as he got up grabbing his coat. Clark walked out closing the door quietly as if afraid to wake Lex from a peaceful nap.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked curiously looking up at him.

"I..." Clark cleared his throat to talk better, "I have to go to work."

"No you don't." Lois looked confused as she followed him away from Lex's room, "They're allowing you a few days off to relax and be with Lex." She paused slightly, "Since...you know. Everyone knows now..."

"Yeah. I know." Clark snatched up a newspaper from a rack just before leaving the hospital with Lois glaring at the front page:

**Clark Kent, Farm Boy and Lex Luthor, Millionaire**

_In recent events the great secret has been found out! Clark Kent, a lowly farm boy from Smallville is dating the famous millionaire Lex Luthor! Is it a sham? Is the poor farm boy a gold digger? Or has the millionaire Lex Luthor have a secret held over Clark Ke-_

The paper caught fire as Clark held it in a death grip the paper burning to the words _By: Chloe Sullivan _before the paper was yanked away from him and tossed into the snow. He looked over at Lois with a scowl.

"Don't blame me Smallville. I know you're all...'gifted' and all, but that doesn't mean you can make things spontaneously combust in the middle of winter." Lois lectured him using 'gifted' as a cover up word for him being an alien.

"So, what about this job?" She asked curious

"Lex's lawyer called. Lex's dad refused to come and help with Lex's company. So..." Clark trailed off slightly.

"So, he asked you too? And you're going to do it?"

"His lawyer told me that Lex had it written down two months ago that if he got hurt and couldn't work or was gone for a long time on a trip, I was to look after the company." Clark paused to look Lois fully in the eye, "And yes, I'm going to do it."

Lois stood there, honestly surprised at Clark's words and how harsh they had come out, as he walked down the freshly powdered side walk in the chilly January air.

* * *

Chloe looked up as Lois walked by on her way to her desk, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Lois looked at Chloe as if just processing the question asked. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Did something happen?"

"No, just went to see Clark and Lex."

"And?"

Lois's gaze turned into a glare as she looked at Chloe, "It was really sad watching Clark sit there with Lex like that."

"I bet it was," Chloe's tone was airy like she didn't care before asking, "Is he still there?"

"No." Lois said plainly.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"He left to go monitor Lex's company." Lois sat at her desk shuffling a pile of papers.

"Since when did Clark work with Lex?"

"You know, Chloe," Lois slammed her papers down and shot a death glare at the blond reporter who had jumped from the sudden rage. "You're problem is, is that you pry way to much. You need to learn to back off and not make people's personal life a huge news story! We get enough of idiotic people in our life and we sure as hell don't need you as one of them! So just leave Clark and Lex alone!"

Chloe scoffed picking up her jacket and purse along with a folder before walking away from her desk and out of the basement room area.

* * *

"Unload in the back! Make sure everything is in order! Hey! Be careful with that!." Clark ordered as he looked around. He was here only three hours and had set to whipping the storage handlers into shape, having noticed Lex's company was lacking due to this part of the company.

"Hey Clark." A soft male voice greeted.

Clark turned to see the short male, "Oh, hello Jimmy. Why are you here?"

"Helping a friend deliver a few boxes since I had spare time. I'm camera free I swear." Jimmy held up his hands as he followed Clark.

"I see." Clark glanced at Jimmy before looking back to a few pages on a clipboard he had picked up earlier from Lex's office.

"Why are you down here? I figured there would be office work that needed to be done."

"There is, but it can wait until I get these people working properly."

"Well how long do you expect to be working?"

"I don't know. Midnight?...Three?...Why?"

"That's...a long time. Are you still going to be able to visit Lex?"

"Of course!" Clark jerked to a stop to look at Jimmy, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it just seems like you're becoming to busy to go, and with staying up so late, you'll most likely be to tired in the morning to go. If you do go though, that means you'll be to tired to properly do Lex's work."

Clark stared at Jimmy, seeing where this was going but was to surprised that Jimmy had actually made some -real- sense, "Okay. Yeah, I'm going to the office now."

"Have a good day Clark." Jimmy turned to walk off.

* * *

Clark rubbed his face before yawning, it was almost midnight. He stood closing Lex's laptop and gathered up papers from the already cluttered desk when a small thud reached his ears. He looked down to see a small black palm sized box.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark rubbed his face before yawning, it was almost midnight. He stood closing Lex's laptop and gathered up papers from the already cluttered desk when a small thud reached his ears. He looked down to see a small black palm sized box. Time seemed to freeze as he bent down to pick up the box, when he opened it there was a really expensive ring setting on the black satin. He picked up the ring and engraved on the ring in small script letters said, 'C, Love you always -L'.

Clark sat on the floor leaning back against the desk holding the delicate ring, the very delicate item Lex had last, that no one but Lex had touched last, in his hand.

"Lex..."Clark whispered the back of his eyes stinging with the hot tears that would never come. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, it rang three...four...five times before a voice finally answered the phone with a soft hello.

"Lois...I need any information about Lex's attacker. Now." There was a pause and soft murmurs were heard before another female voice took over the line. This voice made Clark clench the tiny phone in his hand so hard that it almost broke.

"Clark, it's not time to tell you anything yet. I'm sorry." Chloe's voice was sharp and quick before there was a sudden click and the call was disconnected.

"Damn it!" Clark cursed without realizing and threw the phone across the room. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he stood and replaced the tiny engagement ring back into its box. He slipped the box into his pocket and left the office of the empty building at super speed, leaving the paper work unfinished on the desk.

* * *

"You're here rather late Mr. Kent." A short concerned looking female nurse with ungodly bright long red curls greeted Clark as he entered the hospital . It was nearly one in the morning.

"I need to see Lex." Clark looked to the girl with a sad exhausted expression. "Is that okay Katherine?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Kent. I'm sure he's missed you."

Clark silently walked into Lex's room closing the door behind him, "Hey Lex. How are doing? I know it's late, but I had to see you." Clark walked over pulling the small black box from his pocket and set it on the table by Lex's bed, "I found this. It fell on the floor when I was leaving your office."

Clark sat down in a the small purple chair by the bed and took hold of Lex's hand, "Telling you I know probably ruins the surprise. Lois is supposed to be getting information on how to help you...I just didn't know Chloe was in on it. They wont tell me what's going on...I feel...so useless. So, I just want you to know that," Clark took a deep breath his eyes stinging with tears again, "that I would have said yes, if you had asked."

Clark sat there for a few minutes before setting Lex's hand down, "I'm sorry Lex. I need to get back home and rest. I need to be able to work in the morning."

Clark stood pushing the purple chair away slightly as he walked away from the bed to the door a long beep froze him in his tracks. He turned to look at Lex's still figure as emergency lights and sounds went off. Lex was flat lining. In a matter of seconds three nurses and two doctors ran into the room.

"Get him out of here!" One of the doctors demanded, it sounded like a woman.

"L...Lex..."Clark found his voice as one of the nurses began to push him out, "No! Lex!"

"Clark! Get a hold of yourself!"

The stern voice made Clark's eyes snap to the nurse in front of him, it was Katherine, "Just let the doctors do their job okay?" She looked sympathetic as she stared into his fear struck eyes.

"Is...is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Clark. Just let us do our job and we'll tell you in a while."

* * *

Clark paced the waiting room before sitting into a blue cushioned chair. His heart was racing and his mind reeling.

"God...Lex." Clark's head dropped in defeat.

"Mr. Kent..." A soft voice interrupted Clark's thoughts.

"How is he?" Clark asked lifting his head slowly to look at the doctor, "Will he be okay?"

"He's stable right now but it's to early to say if he'll be okay or not. Just, as of right now, everything looks fine."

Clark nodded, "Okay."

"I think it would be a good idea if you returned in the morning. Go get some sleep Mr. Kent, it's rather late for visitors."

Clark nodded again, stood, and walked to the door slowly his whole body feeling like it had a million tons on his shoulders that he just couldn't lift.

"We'll call if anything changes. I promise." Katherine said softly from the front desk as Clark left. She got no response from the dazed and exhausted man.

* * *

Clark wondered the chilly streets of Metropolis to tired to super speed back to Luthorcorp for the car. So he slugged through the slush and ice to the building and back up to the office, he felt so weird. He felt like a piece of him had just about died in that hospital room just like Lex. What was he going to do? He couldn't live without Lex, he loved Lex so much. What would have happened if Lex really would have died? Clark fell down onto the couch in the office the keys to the Ferrari were on the table beside it, but Clark didn't have the strength to reach over and take them, let alone get up and walk back to the car. So, Clark fell asleep right there on the black leather couch. It was oddly very comfortable, but at this point, Clark would have fallen asleep in the snow on the sidewalk and it probably would have been just as comfortable.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so...sorry it took me so long to update but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Don't hate me for that! I know it's sad...it's meant to be. But it's okay! It'll get better! I promise...maybe ^-^'''' Hope ya liked it! R&R Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clark woke up and looked around dazed at the just brightening office. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair and he got up heading to the hidden closet to get the suit he kept just in case he had fallen asleep at the office. He paused though, he walked to the desk grabbed the laptop and a few files and headed out of the office. No one was there yet, but he was sure to get a call from Sherry, the horrid woman at the front desk Lex had as an assistant. He would have to note to get her fired, or fire her personally later. Clark was on his way to the elevator when the nauseating sick feeling attacked his whole body. He felt like he was gonna be sick, his vision was blurring and his muscles were on fire. He looked up at the blurry figure with the large blurry green kryptonite in his face before the world around him went black.

* * *

Lois raked her brain sitting next to Lukas on the couch reading over the paper he had given her, "How did you get a hold of this?"

"I have my ways, Lois." Lukas smiled at her.

"But I don't get it. Why him? Wh...this just doesn't make any sense." Lois jolted as a car pulled up into the drive way.

"Who's here?" Lukas turned and began to get up.

"I'll go see." Lois got up quickly as the a loud rapping was heard on the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened to see Chloe standing there a gun pointed at her and a about ready to pass out Clark wobbling beside her.

"Open the door Lois." Chloe demanded.

"Whoa, look, Chloe, if this is about my yelling at you, it can be settled way better then at gun point. So, why don't you just put that – –"

"I said open the door!" Chloe yelled interrupting Lois and instantly got the door opened up for her.

Chloe pushed Clark in who stumbled and would have fell to the ground if it wouldn't have been for the table by the wall. Lois was by his side quickly searching secretively for the hidden kryptonite that was making him sick.

"Get over there!" Chloe pointed to the far wall in a corner by a lap. She watched as Lukas and Lois shuffled to the corner and she pulled Clark over setting him against the couch. She looked around before snatching up the piece of paper Lois had had moments before.

Chloe cast her gaze to the two in the corner, "Don't. Move." She then walked to the kitchen pulling out a lighter and smirked as she stood over Lois's sink. She lighted the lighter and began to press the orange flame to the corner of the paper, when a tight yank on her hair made her yelp out dropping the lighter and the now burning paper in the sink.

"Lois! Lois stop!" Lukas pulled Lois away from the near unconscious Chloe, "We'll deal with her later. We need to try and save the paper and Clark needs help."

Lois moved quickly back into the living room and over to Clark who was gasping for breath and looked as if he were having a heart attack. "It's okay Smallville. I'll get this." Lois ran her hands quickly around Clark and finally found the meteor rock taped to Clark's ankle. She ripped it off and threw it down the hall just as she heard the back door slam shut and what sounded like Lukas yelling.

Clark gasped and shivered as he began to recover from his brush with death and sat up looking at Lois, "What's going on?"

"Take it easy Smallville. We're working on it okay?" Lois got up quickly and ran to the sink in the kitchen and watched helplessly as the paper burned and crinkled the only words readable were the dark bold letters at the top that had not yet met their burning demise. **Bruce Wayne**. Those two words worried Lois more than anything, but she couldn't tell Clark now. She had no proof and Lexcorp would suffer badly if it were to disconnect trade with Wayne Industries with no proof of why.

"Fuck." Lukas swore out of breath as he walked in slamming the door behind him.

"The paper burned..." Lois looked at him.

"Chloe got away." Lukas watched Lois with sad eyes.

* * *

"So, you expect me to just go on with my life like my best friend didn't just try to kill me?" Clark asked later as the sat on the couch.

"Yeah. Sorry Clark but it's the best thing to do right now. I'm sure you have paper work to get to before people assume the new owner of Lexcorp has already been kidnapped."

With a sigh Clark nodded and got up heading for the door. "Do you need a ride?" Lois asked watching him.

"No, Chloe drove my car here." Clark took his keys from his pocket and jingled them around in the air without looking back and left the house only stopping to take in the cold air and the small white flakes falling from the sky. Clark was really starting to hate December.

* * *

Clark fixed the tie on his suit as he waited for the elevator to deposit him on his floor so he could return once more to the office for work. It was easy to see why Lex dreaded this so much and had never wanted to pick it up from his father. The elevator doors opened and he walked down the hall to his office ignoring the good-morning from Sherry and walked through the double automatic glass doors. He paused slightly at the sight of the tall well built slick black haired man sitting in the chair near the desk.

"Glad to see you finally show up, Mr. Kent."

Clark cleared his throat and walked to his desk and sat down in the blush chair leaning back in it comfortably before speaking, "And what do I owe the honor of having the owner of Wayne Industries come and make a personal visit?"

Bruce Wayne smiled and leaned forward to look Clark directly in the eyes, "I know."

Clark didn't move a muscle or let his blank expression change, "Know what, Mr. Wayne?"

"Your secret, Mr. Kent."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! New Chapter! And the slight cross over has be reveled! I hope you liked it! Please review so I know you like it and will post again soon! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce Wayne smiled and leaned forward to look Clark directly in the eyes, "I know."

Clark didn't move a muscle or let his blank expression change, "Know what, Mr. Wayne?"

"Your secret, Mr. Kent."

Clark smirked slightly, he was pulling a total Lex, "And what would that be exactly? I seem to have become quite a popular man these last few weeks. I may have more secrets that you don't know about."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, "I know this is something big. Something you don't want anyone to know. I bet you didn't even tell Lex."

Clark glared at the man, "I have kept no secrets from Lex. I find it best you get on with why you are here before I call security, Mr. Wayne."

"So Lex even knows about your being an alien?"

"I have kept no secrets from Lex. I have already said this. What makes you think I'm some alien? Aliens don't exist."

Bruce laughed, "You may have been able to hide it from this small ass town and the rest of the world but I know Clark!"

"I don't like your tone of voice." Clark started but was cut off by Bruce.

"I've been watching Clark. Ever since the meteor shower! Clark I can do so much for you!" Bruce was up from his seat hands plastered down on the desk so he was towering over Clark. "You shouldn't be stuck a place like this. Together we could make the greatest team. Join me Clark, back in Gotham. We could be the greatest superhero's. You and Batman."

Clark cleared his throat to try and stop himself from choking, "Bruce, I am flattered by the offer though you brought this on in the weirdest fashion. My duties, unfortunately, rely here, in Metropolis. With Lex."

"To hell with Lex!" Bruce roared, "He doesn't even love you does he! Is he honestly going to take care of you?"

Clark rose quickly a million words on his tongue to spat back at the rude bulky man but a familiar voice made him catch his breath.

"Yes. Yes he will." The voice stated from behind Bruce.

Bruce turned around to reveal Lex leaning against the door frame of the office. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as if he had been there the entire time listening to everything. His thin lips were curled into a smirk as he looked at Bruce.

"Security, please show Mr. Wayne out of the building." Lex said as two tall men in suits and sunglasses walked in and toward Bruce. "It was so kind of you to visit. Try not to slip on the ice on your way back to your car."

Clark stood there staring at Lex, he couldn't believe it. Was his millionaire boyfriend really back?

"Lex..." Clark breathed out softly.

Lex turned instantly at his name and looked at Clark with a soft sad gaze and walked over to his giant alien who seemed to look so small and powerless. Despite that his fingers had dug into the wood of the desk when he had shot up to yell back at Bruce.

"I am so sorry Clark. I should have never put you in my position to lead this company." Lex moved around the desk and put a soft hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark shook his head tears streaming down his cheeks, he had missed Lex's touch so much, a soft touch on Clark's left hand, not just his left hand, but his left ring finger made Clark almost jump in surprise as Lex knelt down on one knee. Clark tried to clear up his tears but they poured more as Lex opened his mouth, lightly running his tongue against his lips before he spoke.

"Clark," Lex started, "The day you came into the hospital. I heard you talking about the ring, and how you found it. It does kind of ruin the surprise, I was going to ask on our anniversary. I'm sorry I'm late. I try never to be late."

Clark bubbled out a small laugh which made Lex seem to remember where he was going with all this.

"My point is, Clark. I love you so much and I don't want you to ever feel useless when you're with me again okay? So, Clark, will you marry me?" Lex looked into Clark's eyes with a small soft smile, he already knew the answer but something there feared Clark might say no.

Clark sniffed and nodded, "God...yes. Yes, of course Lex."

A large smile spread across Lex's face and he got up hugging his new fiance in the tightest embrace he could give. They stood there in their hug for what seemed like eternity to Clark, he never wanted to let go of Lex again. Unfortunately, Lex pulled away. Seeing the sad look on Clark's face Lex reached his hand up and gently caressed his cheek. His other hand felt for the button on the desk that would connect to the front desk.

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor?" Sherry's voice rang over the intercom and Lex's body seemed to shudder at the sound.

"Clear anything I or Clark have set for today. Seeing as I just got out of the hospital I will be taking the day off to relax. Clark will be with me."

"Yes sir." Was Sherry's reply before the room went quiet again.

Lex shook his head, "Remind me to fire her later."

Clark smiled widely, he would make sure that if Lex didn't remember to fire the woman himself. This was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, this IS a FanFic. Hope everyone knows that. If you don't like Bruce's place in the story I'm sorry. Stop reading. Those of you who don't know what FanFic means, please go read the definition and then come back and reread this. Thank you ^-^ Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ Oh wow, how long has it been since I've updated this thing? Like a year? Oh well, hope you guys aren't -to- mad at me though. xD_

* * *

Clark took in a deep breath, his large chest rising as he fumbled with a bit of paper work at the Daily Planet. He was getting married, not just married though, married to Lex Luthor. Lex had been his boyfriend openly for three years now, secretly for longer, so much that it most likely could have been turned over to the authorities if his dad would have found out sooner then he did. Clark was starting to feel like a boy again, needing to super speed over to Lex's for help on how to cope with such a worrying situation. Clark groaned, leaning back in his chair as his papers slumped back to the desk. He couldn't do that though, the wedding was what was worrying him. How was he supposed to go to Lex for that?

"What's eating at you Smallville?" It was Lois's voice that broke through the jumbled thoughts that whisked around Clark's pulled his hands away, looking up at Lois who was leaning over the desk with her much to revealing shirt on. 'Ugh,' Clark rolled his eyes in thought. 'Women. Can't they ever just cover those things up?'

"It's just the wedding Lois. I'm oddly so nervous about it." Clark sat up at his desk, rubbing the back of his neck a little before rolling a pencil up and down his desk.

Lois nearly slammed her hand down on the pencil as it rolled back up toward her, and gave Clark one of those 'This is and awkward conversation' laughs. She tried to help though, smiling softly to large brown haired farm boy. "Clark, don't worry about it. Pre-wedding jitters is all, though why you would come to the Daily Planet the day before the wedding is beyond me."

"Where else was I suppose to go?" Clark whined a little. "The barn is being set up for the wedding because Lex thinks it would be best there. I can't go to Luthorcorp because Lex is there. I just wanted some time alone."

Lois snorted, "You've had three months to be alone and get ready for this wedding. Go home Clark and stop avoiding getting ready."

"But Lois!" Clark looked upset but was only hushed by her pointing to the door and nearly yelling out, "March Smallville!". It wasn't the first time if anyone had heard it though, it was what she normally said when there was a story she assigned him that he didn't want to do. Clark sighed and heaved himself up from his desk, slowly stalking out from the Daily Planet.

* * *

Clark sighed, looking out of the kitchen window as people Lex hired ran in and out of the barn getting things ready, and it was actually starting to look really good. He chugged down half a glass of his milk when he heard the front door open and the sound of Lex's high dollar leather shoes tap with near silence across the floor to the kitchen. Clark smiled lightly, he had been home watching the people decorate and seeing it unravel had relaxed him, so having his fiance home was even better.

"Honey, I'm home." Lex let out a soft chuckle. "Though, I believe it originally is supposed to be Lucy."

"Welcome home Lex." Clark laughed lightly, setting his thick white drink down on the counter as he looked over his shoulder to Lex.

"The wedding is going to look great, don't you think?" Lex's slender arms wrapped around Clark lightly, laying his head upon his shoulder and watching as people packed up for the night and to finish the last touches for the morning.

"That it will." Clark smiled happily, looking at Lex from the corner of his eye. "So what about dinner?"

Lex shrugged a little bit, kissing Clark on the neck very tenderly, "I have a few ideas." His voice was almost a purr when the came out, making Clark shiver a little.

"What happened to waiting until after the wedding?" Clark smiled though, it was never a for sure promise the two made with each other, and with the feel of the kisses, Clark was hoping Lex would dismiss that conversation.

"That has never stopped us before, so why wait now?" Lex kissed on Clark's strong skin again, the touch so gentle yet so rough with want.

Clark smiled and shivered some, "Alright, I guess dinner can wait a few minutes." He lightly moved Lex's chin up and the two kissed passionately.

* * *

The next morning was wired and stressful as people ran around getting everything in the last minute to be perfect. Clark smiled lightly as Lois and her camera crew came in as Clark was pulling out his tux to get ready. "Ever heard of knocking Lois? I don't think we want me naked in this video." He laughed lightly, setting the tux down on the bed. He was nervous, but it was a more excited nervous then it had been yesterday.

"Well I thought you'd be ready already Smallville, get a move on it already. You only ever get married to an outstanding billionaire once." Lois seemed to babble on and Clark just nodded with a smile, thinking only if she knew about Bruce. Part of Clark had this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong, but he figured it would be something little and replaceable. "So Smallville," Lois's voice tuned back into Clark's head, "Any words for our camera? Maybe your mom since she couldn't be here today? We'll be sending her a copy of the wedding."

Clark smiled wider, "Hi mom, big wedding day and I wish you were here to see it. I also want to thank you for being so supportive of me and Lex when you found out, it means a lot. Me and Lex can't wait for your visit in Spring, he keeps talking about your famous apple pies. You sure have made him such a softy because of those." He laughed lightly, and Lois chimed in to another question before he could continue a long story to Martha. "So Clark, is this wedding everything you were expecting?"

"You sound like you're reporting this wedding instead of making a memory for us Lois." Clark laughed and just in view of the camera shot was Lois pouting at the comment. Clark looked into the camera, smile wide and happy, his next words so full of love. "This place looks wonderful, thank you Lex. I love you." With that the camera crew and Lois slipped from the bedroom and allowed Clark to ready into his tux, though as always, having problems with his tie.

Clark walked to the barn, looking at everyone as they sat there waiting for the wedding. He felt that queasy feeling again and looked up as Lois patted him on the back, "Now, don't go getting cold feet on us now Clarky. We have fifteen minutes and counting, get your tush up to that alter. Lex will be down in a moment." Clark nodded and walked to the alter, looking at all the faces he knew, and still some he didn't know. He brushed off his tux lightly before his gaze caught that of a slender tux heading his way. It was Lex. He felt at ease now, he could do this, this was all for them.

"You ready?" Lex asked in almost a nervous voice, something he was obviously trying to hide. What he couldn't hide though, was the slight blush across his pale cheeks and the giant grin that showed his lovely white teeth. Clark loved it all. Love him. This was why they were doing this.

"Of course I'm ready." Clark smiled back, and slowly the humming crowd of voices quieted down as the pastor began with the always first lines, 'Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today...'. Clark's head was just a jumble of thoughts and each one was circled around Lex and the life they would have together after they were official.

Lex and Clark smiled at each other, sharing the same thoughts and getting ready for the part to say 'I do' when there was a sudden scream as an odd green gas started to fill the air of the barn. Everyone in a panic now, was racing to get out of the wedding while at the same time searching for the wedding crasher.

"Quickly we need to get out of here!" Lex's voice was loud over the screams, he sounded pissed. Everyone ran to get out, but Clark was hit with an agonizing pain as he fell to the ground. He covered his mouth as to not inhale the gas, the veins in his hands turning a green. 'Kryptonite.' Clark thought to himself, his vision blurring as people crowded him, the last thing he heard though was Lex yelling over everyone. Yelling his name, and trying to get to him.

* * *

**A/N:** _A_


	8. Chapter 8

Clark soon awoke to a dark room, he couldn't move and he didn't know where Lex was. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? Clark winced as he forced his body to move, he was so sluggish and couldn't think straight. Clark's lips parted slightly, his tongue slipping out to wet his chapped lips. "L...Lex?" Clark gasped out, his throat burning. Where was he? Where was Lex? Clark felt a prick at the side of his neck, he tensed and slowly felt unconsciousness roll back over his body. Where was Lex?

Lex woke with a jolt, finding himself within the Kent home on the couch in the living room. His immediate instinct was to call out for Clark, the voice he heard in return wasn't the male he had come to know and love though. No, the voice that called out was Lois. She was gentle and concerned as she spoke, at his side the instant he called out for Clark. Lex looked the girl up and down, and only one thought ran through his mind. "Where's Clark?" Lex spoke the thought aloud, searching Lois's face for the answer.

Lois bit her lip a little, the look in her face showed the worst fears in Lex's heart before she even spoke them. "Clark's missing Lex. I'm sorry." The girl sat back in her chair as Lex sat up properly with a sigh. Who would take such a chance in taking away his husband to be during their wedding? "Lex." Lois's voice pulled him from his thoughts, her voice dropping to a little bit more of a whisper as foot steps about the house slowly sounded. "Kryptonite gas was used."

Lex froze as he heard this information, quickly through his mind he thought of anyone and everyone that could have possibly wanted to keep him and Clark apart. Then it hit him, Lex was up and out the door before Lois could stop him. He ignored her calls out to him, his thoughts were running through his head like wildfire as he got into his silver Porsche and drove at increasing speeds toward his mansion. Lex had been working at his mansion since the day he got out of the hospital, if any of his clients had found out about Clark the papers would be in his office there.

Hours had passed and the mansion's office was a mess of papers and broken objects. Lex had pulled out every drawer and file and after hours of looking through his computer, it too, lay in a heap on the floor in his frustration. Who the hell could have wanted Clark? Lex's balled up fists hit his desk before sweeping another stack of papers to the ground, it was then that a tall man in a nice suit walked into the office, pausing to survey the mess. He smiled slightly and let out a soft laugh, "Lois said you seemed rather pissed, but come one Lex, no point in trashing your office." Lex's head whipped up to look at Lukas with a surprised gaze, "Clark is -missing- Lukas! How the hell could you even come in here and say such a thing?! I have torn this place apart and can't find anything on who would take him!" Lex moved again and out went another stack of papers to the floor in his rage.

Lukas sighed a little, "Well, Lex, maybe it isn't a client you've dealt with in while? If you remember for the couple weeks that you were in the hospital Clark was looking over your company. Maybe Clark made an enemy his self."

"My office!" Lex blurted out, it had never crossed his mind to check the actual office in the Lexcorp building in Metropolis. Without another word Lex was on his way out the door and back for his Porsche, keys in hand as the search for his supposed to be husband went on. "Hey! Hey, Lex!" Lukas's voice followed him as the boy ran after him, catching up just as Lex was slipping into his shiny sports car. "Lex, let me help. You can trust me and Lois, remember?" Lex paused for a moment, sitting in his car and looking to Lukas. "You're safer here, go back to Lois and tell her I'll be back soon."

Clark again started to wake, but felt so heavy. He couldn't move at all, couldn't open his eyes, and for a minute felt he couldn't even breath properly. His hearing was his best bet, and even that went in and out. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to will himself to wake up more, but as the sound of foot steps neared he paid attention to what might be said.

"Keep him sedated while I'm gone. We can't afford for him to get loose."

"Yes sir, of course."

Clark waited, listening to the two, but the first voice sounded familiar. He couldn't place it within the groggy mind he had, but he knew the deeper voice was one he had heard before. Where though, and why was his life so important to him? The only hint that Clark got to where he was, was the sound of water rushing fast far from where he lay and the echoing flutters of possibly birds as they moved about above him. Where was he? Where was Lex?

Lex rushed up into the Lexcorp building, catching his assistant off guard at her desk. "Oh! Good afternoon Mr. Luthor! I didn't think you'd be in today, is there something I can get you?" She spoke quickly, flustered by his sudden appearance to his office instead of being on his honey moon with his new husband. Lex skidded to a stop, his mind raking through what he needed to help Clark and find where he would be. "Yes, Tiffany, could you get me all records of visitors that Clark had while I was in the hospital?"

"Yes sir! Right away." The new and young assistant quickly got up and ran into the back room for the filed away papers that the last assistant had done as Lex moved to his office to run over anything else that might be of use in there. He was pulling open drawers and looking through the schedule book that Clark had been using when Tiffany made her appearance with the papers. She smiled to him and handed them to him. "He had five meetings while you were gone, all for business." Lex nodded and waved the girl away so that she would leave as he worked through the papers. "Everything seems to be normal," Lex said softly as he went to set the papers down, only to pause as a business card fell to the desk. With a quizzical look the slim man picked up the card, it took his breath away. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Rage now filled his mind and body, he pushed from his desk and ran out of the building, leaving the business card on the desk. He didn't need it, he knew the adress by heart.

Setting on the desk, the business card read out in black delicate and script like lettering was:

C.E.O. Bruce Wayne

Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City


End file.
